


No words needed but love

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: @emilyymichelle said:Can you do a fic where the reader is having a really bad day and Chuck tries super hard to make them feel better. Just all the fluff please! Thank you :)Word Count: 298Parings: Chuck x ReaderWarnings:  fluffA/N: I hope you enjoy this! Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	No words needed but love

Today just wasn’t your day, your car broke down, late for work, boss yelling at you for no reason other than you didn’t do something the way he wanted. You overall just had a sucky day, when you didn’t even greet your boyfriend Chuck when you came home soaking wet from walking home in the pouring rain instead heading up to the shower he knew something was up.   
He quietly walked to the bathroom door to go in only to hear your quiet sobs, deciding to give you a few minutes he went down and made you a steaming cup of hot chocolate, got your favorite movies and made popcorn setting everything up in the bedroom.   
Only then did he come into the bathroom and get in the shower with you holding you as you sobbed harder against him. He never said a word as you cried against him your hot tears mixing with the water as it cascaded down the both of you. Never said a word as he washed your hair and body, rinsed you and took you out of the shower as the water began to cool. He uttered loving words as he dried you and put you in your favorite pair of his boxers and his favorite shirt, then carrying you to bed and climbing in next to you.  
He started the movie snuggling you into his side giving you the mug of coco which you graciously accepted. He placed the popcorn between you as you drank, ate and watched the movies. He never said a word besides reassuring you that you were ok and he loved you. That you were safe and taken care of. You don’t remember falling asleep, only that you were in his arms and that he held you tight.


End file.
